Four Stories
by Blazepelt
Summary: Four stories from Zick and Elena's past. As usual, my story would not be complete without a character death. ZickxElena


**Disclaimer: I don't own Monster Allergy**

Stupid story I wrote when I was bored.

* * *

**1. Monsters!**

Zick couldn't keep a smirk from creasing his features as he sneaked in Elena's room, Bombo following him and actually being quiet for once.

"Okay Bombo, stand over her bed." The monster obeyed. He bared his teeth and positioned his hands as if he were going to grab the sleeping girl.

Zick's smirk grew as he stood by the bed's headboard. He took a air horn out his pocket. He put it right next to Elena's ear and blew it.

The girl shot up like a bullet, screaming as she saw a monster over her bed. She fell of and hit her head on the floor, jolting her back to her senses. She glared up at the laughing boy and monster.

"Zick! Bombo! I'm gonna to kill you!" Zick and Bombo stopped laughing and looked at each other, then at the girl fumbling to stand.

"Uh-oh. Run Bombo!"

**2. Don't Cry**

She sat on the grass next to the river, listening to the sound of the light breeze whistling through the trees.

Flashbacks of their fight ran through her head. She closed her eyes tightly, willing the memories to go away. A tear slid down her cheek.

She sensed his presence before she heard or saw him. He sat next to her, a warm smile on his face as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Another tear slid down her face. He frowned and wiped it away with the pad of his thumb.

Zick grinned again.

"Don't cry, Elena. I can't stand to see you cry."

**3. Siblings?**

The new couple start on the couch, looking up at Harvey and Greta. Both of the parents looked nervous.

"Mom," Zick questioned, "What's going on here?"

"Dad? Why do you look so nervous?" Elena asked.

"Zick, Elena, you can't date." Greta stopped there, too unsure of how to continue. Harvey spoke next.

"Kids, there's something you should know." He took a deep breath. "You two are related. You are siblings."

Zick woke up screaming. He looked at his clock. 4:32 am. He muttered a curse to himself and laid his head back down on the pillow.

**4. No Kids**

Zick and Elena sat on the couch, hand in hand. A week earlier, they had gotten married after dating for two and a half years.

On the floor sat Teddy and Lay, their two-year-old son climbing over them.

"Thanks for inviting us over to your house," Zick muttered as his gaze drifted over the room. He'd never been inside before, normally they just ran off to fight monsters. The men were too busy with their families and they were drifting from close friends to simple acquaintances.

Teddy's son waddled over to Elena and held up his arms to be picked up. Elena lifted him up onto her lap. Before she could say a word, the little boy's hands found two fistfuls of orange hair and yanked. Zick slapped a hand across his mouth to hid the smile on his face and to muffle the sound of laughter that threatened to escape.

"Zick?" He slowly met his wife's eyes. "We are _never _having children."

* * *

"Elena!" A forty-four-year-old Zick struggled with the heavy load he was burdened with. He was forced to drop to a knee under the tremendous weight. "Get outta here! I'll be right behind you, but whatever you do don't look back!"

Elena nodded and started running as fast as she could at a half-squat. Zick made no move to follow.

Memories flashed before his eyes. The time he and Bombo had sneaked into Elena's room, when they had a huge fight only to make up and later become a couple, even the crazy dream he had, and finally when Elena had told him they would never have kids.

Tears ran down Zick's face as he looked up at the cave ceiling. He would only be able to hold it for another minute at most. That should be enough time for Elena to escape.

Blood dripped from his hands where they had been split open, making it harder to keep his grip.

Zick was forced further down, low enough that even his back was supporting the ceiling.

He lost his footing and slipped.

He felt a great weight on his entire body.

A dark, endless, dreamless sleep beckoned him.

He answered the call.

Zick had died saving Elena, his best friend, his lover, his wife.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

It was almost two in the morning when I wrote this, and forgot to say where they were in the very last part. Basically, they were chasing a monster and it ran into a cave. Zick and Elena followed, but the cave ceiling collapsed. I was tired when I wrote this, but I was bored since and the idea just came to me.


End file.
